


Animal Shenanigans

by Whimsical_Wisteria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, F/M, Fluff, Patrol, bug tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_Wisteria/pseuds/Whimsical_Wisteria
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been miraculous holders for over a year and are starting to express cat and bug tendencies...





	1. Excited to See You M'lady

Ladybug glanced at Chat noir at the sound of heavy panting. Sure they were jumping over buildings, but it wasn’t too much activity compared to fighting Akuma.  
Skidding to a stop on the roof of an apartment building, she turned to Chat.  
“Why are you so out of breath? We just started patrol!” Chat still breathing heavily came to a stop next to her.  
“I’m…...not…….tired.” Chat tried to say around his panting. He glanced around excitedly, before focusing on Ladybug; who was looking at chat worried.  
“If your not tired what’s wrong?” Walking toward him she felt his head, “you’re not hot, but you’re completely out of breath.”  
Chat blushed when she touched his forehead. “I’m….notsick,” he mumbled. Even quieter he said, “justexcited….tospendtime.....withyou….m’lady.”  
Ladybug stared at him surprised pretty sure he hadn’t meant for her to hear that last bit.  
She sat down patting the floor next to her,“Okay Chaton let's take a small break before we finish our patrol.”  
At the invitation Chat Noir practically bounded over to her before plopping down facing Ladybug.  
“So…..whatare…..wegoing….todo?” He asked between little breaths of air.  
Sighing she replied,”I guess we wait until your back to normal," she paused tapping her chin, ”until then I guess I can tell you a story.” At that Chat frantically started nodding, making Ladybug giggle.  
“Okay so once upon a time there was a ladybug who wanted to be princess of all the flowers. The only problem was that she didn’t have a prince so she couldn’t be a princess.” Ladybug looked at Chat, who’s breathing slowed a bit. Thankful the story was working she continued, ”one day the ladybug was out smelling all the pretty flowers when a small kitten walk right up to her and asked her what she would do if he said he could make her a princess.” At this point, Chat had leaned forward with his weight on the palm of his hand listening intently.  
“The ladybug replied, I want to be a princess more than anything but I can’t be a princess without a prince.’ The kitten frowned and said he would be her prince if she was willing to rule the flowers with him. So the ladybug and kitten became the rulers of all the flowers. The end.” Ladybug smiled, glad Chat’s breathing was back to normal.  
“How was that?” She asked, hoping he liked the story.  
“Wow, Buginette! That was a-meow-zing!” He declared with a laugh. Ladybug giggled with him. To keep Chat’s puns to a minimum she asked,”Do You know why you were panting?”  
At this Chat Noir turns bright red. “Well you see…..um cats sometimes can get really excited about things…annnd toshowtheyareexcitedtheypantreallyhard!” Chat said, cringing at the last part.  
Ladybug sat straight in shock.  
“You were excited to see me?” She asked, placing her hand on her chest. Chat nodded in response to her question.  
Ladybug was touched that Chat was truly excited to see her. She leaned towards him, giving him a hug.  
“You don't need to be embarrassed about being excited to see me.”  
Chat squeezed her tighter, “thanks Ladybug.”  
Ladybug pulled back, “your welcome Chat.”  
Taking a step back she turned toward the Eiffel Tower.  
“Okay, let's finish patrol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated.


	2. Just a Bit More Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a fall filled day.

Marinette woke up with a start when her alarm clock went off.  
“Yeesh, I’m pretty sure that gets louder every time I wake up!” She announced as she hopped out of bed, then tripped when her foot got stuck in her bedding.  
Tikki giggled at her miraculous holder’s antics.  
“Come on Marinette you need to get ready for school! You don’t want to be late again!” Tikki said flying near Marinette's head.  
At that Marinette got ready for the day then headed downstairs.  
She was on the last step when she stumbled pitching forward right into the wall in front of her.  
Standing up a holding her head she looked at the wall in dismay…..of course, she managed to crack the sheetrock.  
With a sigh, she headed to the kitchen where her mom was cleaning up.  
“Hi, sweetheart. Are you okay? I heard a loud noise.” Her mom said with a small smile.  
Marinette laughed nervously, “Yeah I’m fine. about the noise….I might have, hehe, accidentally fell into the wall and cracked it.” She said twisting her arms in front of her anxiously. Today has not started well.  
Sabine laughed as she hugged her daughter.  
“It’s okay we’ll fix it up. I’m glad you’re okay. Will you be able to work in the bakery after school?”  
Marinette sighed in relief. “Yep! That shouldn’t be a problem.” She replied as she rummaged around the kitchen for food.  
She grabbed the milk from the fridge, and as she was turning toward her bowl she stumbled into the counter knocking the bowl off the countertop with a clatter. Marinette quickly scrambled to pick up the bowl, that thankfully didn’t break. She was standing up when her foot caught the carpet sending her into the counter knocking the cereal over, which hit a glass cup sending it to the floor. Marinette wasn’t as lucky this time. When the cup hit the floor it broke in two. Marinette in horror turned to her mom, who had been watching from the sink.  
“Mom I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to break it.” Marinette picked up the glass putting it in the trash can. She was walking towards her mom when she tripped over the carpet, again, sending her into her mom.  
“Ahh, you need to watch your feet, honey. If your not careful you're going to get seriously hurt one of these days.” Sabine said with a concerned face.  
Marinette nodded. Why was she so unbalanced today? She made her cereal then sat down at the table. She finished quickly, but before she could stand up she noticed something on the floor next to her chair. She leaned down to get a better look when she went tumbling to the floor when she lost her balance. The thing on the floor ended up being lint.  
Officially annoyed Marinette got up with a huff she grabbed her bowl and put it in the sink.  
Saying goodbye to her mom she headed to school.  
Marinette was almost to the stairs leading into the school when her foot caught on nothing and she fell forward….again.  
She stuck her arms out instinctively to brace herself from the fall. Only to hit the ground with such jarring force that one of her wrists buckled with a loud crack.  
The sharp pain that came next was so unexpected that Marinette laid there stunned holding her arm against her chest. The sound of running brought the world back into focus.  
“MARINETTE!!! MARINETTE!!” Someone screamed.  
Marinette turned towards the voice noticing Alya with Nino running towards her, with a look of horror on their faces.  
When Alya reached Marinette she carefully lifted her head up, laying it on her lap.  
“Is your arm okay? Is it broken? Do you need a nurse? Marinette please answer me!” She said coaxingly. She was in shock. She couldn’t believe Marinette actually got hurt.  
Nino crouched next to Marinette also.  
By then tears were streaming down Marinette's face accompanied by a failed attempt to keep from crying aloud.  
Nino, quickly stood up saying he’d go get the nurse when he realized she probably had a broken arm.  
Marinette was trying to tell Alya her arm was definitely broken, but with the heavy breaths, she was taking it wasn’t going too well.  
Right about then a black car pulled up in front of the school signaling that Adrien had arrived. He hopped out of the car, waving goodbye to Gorilla as he turned towards the school. He noticed the two girls on the ground right away. At the sound of crying, he quickly ran over to them kneeling beside Alya.  
“What happened!” he asked, as he placed his hand on Marinette to help keep her arm in place, placing his other hand on her shoulder.  
“She fell forward, and I guess she stuck her arms out. I’m pretty sure one of her wrists are broken. Nino has gone to get the nurse.” Alya said quickly trying to give Adrien all the important details.  
Marinette's crying had died down a bit at Adriens arrival.  
“Hey, it’s okay!” Adrien said quietly, trying to sooth Marinette. “We’re going to wait for Nino to return, and then you’re going to be fixed up okay?”  
Marinette nodded, then laid back closing her eyes, going completely still. She stopped crying, only breathing light little puffs of air with her chest heaving from crying so hard. Her wrist felt like needles were being jabbed into it.  
Adrien slowly sat down taking a deep breath of air. He hadn’t been prepared for Marinette being hurt. It didn’t sit well with him at all. He had this feeling in his chest that he should have been here to prevented it.  
Adrien shuddered, he didn’t like this at all, it rubbed him the wrong way. He felt like crying even though he hadn’t been the one hurt. He felt like he let his princess down.  
He started murmuring little no-nothings at Marinette, to help keep her calm, and him sain.  
It wasn’t long before the nurse came, and Alya Nino and Adrien were sent to class. Leaving Marinette, who would go to the hospital, with her parents.

~

After school Alya, Nino, and Adrien headed over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. When they walked through the door of the bakery Mrs. Cheng, who was standing at the counter helping customers, told them to head upstairs to Marinette’s room.  
Alya knocked on the trapdoor before opening it. She peeked her head up, immediately spotting Marinette at her desk sketching. At that moment Alya was extremely happy that it was the left wrist that was broken, not the right.  
“Marinette? Can we come up?” Alya asked as she stood on the top stair.  
Marinette swiveled in her pink chair. “Yeah of course! Are Nino and Adrien here also?” She asked trying to look around Alya.  
Nino and Adrien both said hi as they made their way into her room, Alya walked towards Marinette who was now standing up.  
Just before Alya reached Marinette, Marinette’s foot caught on her chair sending her to the floor. Because her arm was in a cast and a sling, she stuck out her right arm to catch herself.  
Reacting quickly to Marinette falling, Alya was able to catch her before she landed and possibly broke another wrist.  
“Girl you need to be more careful!” Alya said as she lead Marinette to her bed. Adrien and Nino quickly walked over to the girls, thankful that Marinette didn’t fall again.  
“You need to be more careful! That could have been bad!” Adrien said as he sat on the floor in front of Marinette. Nino murmured his agreement before sitting next to Adrien.  
It took a few minutes, but Marinette was able to assure the three of them she was okay. That it was just a scaphoid fracture, and that it would heal in about a month and a half. Then they started talking about their day.  
“I’m serious!” Marinette exclaimed, “I have been falling all day, and being overall clumsy! This morning I fell off the stairs breaking the wall. At breakfast, I knocked a bowl and glass cup off the counter, fell out of my chair, and tripped on our carpet twice. Then at the hospital, I accidentally fell into the water dispenser. Thankfully it didn’t spill water everywhere. Oh, I also knocked a tray of cookies of the counter. That was bad.” she grimaced at her escapades today. Of course, she managed to be more clumsy today then she had the past month. She thought she had finally gotten better at keeping her balance. Guess she’d been wrong.  
“Wow, I can’t believe all of your bad luck Marinette. I’m sorry you were clumsy today. I hope it’s better tomorrow. But I’m glad you're okay other then the wrist ” Adrien said before giving Marinette a hug.  
Marinette sighed, “Yeah, me too.”  
Nino stood up to give Marinette a hug also, “I’m glad you’re okay. I need to head home, but thank you for letting us come up and see you.” Nino waved before heading down the stairs.  
Adrien also said he needed to go, and with a quick wave, he was gone too.  
“Hey I’m really glad you’re okay too,” Alya said, giving Marinette a quick hug. “Okay so now that the boys are gone let me tell you about what I saw last night!” Alya said with excitement.  
“What did you see?” Marinette asked as she got more comfortable on the bed.  
“Wellll, I was out walking last night when I noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir on the roof of a building, I think it was an apartment building. Well anyway, it looked like they were on a date or something.” Alya exclaimed with a conspiratorial smile.  
Marinette immediately started laughing. “You think out of all the places, hypothetically, that Ladybug and Chat Noir would have a date, that it would be on an apartment building?” Marinette started laughing again. “Ahhh this is as good as when you thought Adrien was Chat Noir.”  
Pretending to be offended Alya gasped,”an apartment building is as good a place for a date as any, besides while Ladybug was talking Chat was staring at her with complete adoration in his eyes. He was complete enamored by whatever it was that she was saying.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “I still don’t think it was a date Alya. Besides whatever they were talking about is none of your business.” Marinette stared pointedly at Alya.  
“Okay, okay. It’s not my business…...buuuuut that doesn’t mean I can’t wonder about what they were talking about,” she said with a giggle.  
Marinette laughed, yeah she wasn’t going to be able to change Alya’s curious nature anytime soon. They talked for a bit longer before Alya had to go home.  
“Do you know why I was so clumsy today?” Marinette asked Tikki once Alya had gone down the stairs. Normally she was slightly clumsy, nothing major, but today was out of character.  
Tikki sighed, “I’m sorry Marinette! I should have told you earlier…..But when you’re a miraculous holder for awhile you start to gain extra...traits...I guess is what you could call them. Ladybugs can sometimes be extremely clumsy creatures. Thankfully they aren’t like that all the time, just every once in awhile. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
Marinette looked at Tikki shocked. Traits? As in plural?!? She immediately thought ‘oh my gosh I’m going to have wings’. At that thought, she started to hyperventilate. “I won’t have wings right?!” Marinette whisper screamed.  
“Traits don’t include your physical form changing Marinette. You won’t have wings!” Tikki said with a laugh.  
Marinette hugged Tikki up to her face.  
“It’s okay Tikki. I can live with being just a bit more clumsy than usual…. As long as it’s not every day. And that there are no wings!” She said with a laugh. With a final kiss on Tikki’s head, Marinette headed downstairs to hopefully be able to help her parents in the bakery like her mom asked earlier.  
After two trays of pastries ended up on the floor, and a bag of flour spilled everywhere Marinette was banned to her room till dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated.


	3. What just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten? I’m not a kitten Im a boy!!

Adrien walked up the stairs into the school wondering where his friends were, when Nino came up behind him grabbing his neck in a weird side hug.  
“Hey dude,” Nino said with a big grin, happy to see Adrien. The grin turned into a frown when Adrien pulled his arms up to his chest and sort of hunched his shoulders. He looked like he was trying to disappear into himself. Nino quickly took his hand off of Adrien.  
“Dude! Are you okay?” Nino asked worriedly, “ I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!”  
Adrien took a deep breath, “yeah, I’m fine! That was really weird though. For some reason I completely seized up when you hugged me.”  
“Weird,” Adrien mumbled to himself.  
When Nino came up behind him he wasn’t expecting it, but it didn’t hurt when his neck was gripped. He seemed frozen when it happened. Like his entire body was wired to not move from the position he was in.  
As the two boys headed to class Adrien reassured Nino again that he was fine.  
After they sat down it wasn’t long before Alya showed up and started talking with Nino.  
He wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation but when ladybug was mentioned he was all ears.  
“It was so weird they were just sitting there talking! It looked like a date to me, but Marinette disagrees. She, and I quote, said ‘they wouldn’t have a date on an apartment building’. But who’s to say they don’t have dates elsewhere!” She exclaimed excitedly.  
Nino chuckled at Alya’s childlike excitement.  
Adrien sheepishly rubbed his neck at the comment about ‘dating elsewhere’, but he quickly locked up at his hand on his neck, before his arms mechanically moved to his chest as he hunched forward. He quickly sat back up, completely disoriented.

What just happened

He glanced around hoping nobody noticed. He was thankful only a handful of people were there so nobody saw his weird episode.  
He sat there for a moment thinking about The seizing. The first time it happened, outside of the school, Nino had grabbed his neck then he unconsciously hunched around his arms. The same thing happened when he rubbed his neck. So for some reason whenever his neck was rubbed/grabbed he would uncontrollably wrap himself into a ball then freeze unable to move. Adrien sat there shocked, this is not good.  
~  
Chat Noir jumped across the roofs of Paris thinking about the day he just had. Stopping on a balcony he sat down on the railing. He couldn’t believe he was acting like a cat!  
He asked Plagg about it, but all he got was: ‘ADRIENNNNNN, I WANT MORE CAMEMBERT!!!!!’  
So he decided to talk to ladybug about it instead. But that didn't turn out much better since she wasn’t transformed.  
He wasn’t sure what to do. He was seizing every time anything touched his neck! INCLUDING HIM!  
“Chat noir? What are you doing here?” a sweet voice said.  
Quickly turning towards the voice that startled him, Chat lost his balance and fell to the ground. He contracted into himself when someone placed their hand on the back of his neck.  
“CHAT? WHAT’S WRONG?” The person jumped back when Chat started curling into himself  
‘Huh that sounds a lot like Marinette,’ Chat Noir mused. He looked up at the voice.  
‘Yep, definitely Marinette.’  
“Im okay. Just having a bit of an off day.” Chat looked down a bit angry at himself. He shouldn’t have to talk to marinette about his problems...she has enough of her own with the broken arm. And the extra homework for being late to school again.  
“Aww Chat what’s going on?” She asked before sitting down next to him.  
Chat huffed, shaking his head in annoyance. “I’ve been unconsciously acting like a cat recently” he cringed, hoping she wouldn’t laugh. He quickly explained what was happening. How he was acting like a kitten when it’s mother grabbed its neck with her teeth.....automatically curling up and stop moving.   
A few moments passed in silence.  
Unable to take it Chat Noir looked up at Marinette.  
What he saw shocked him. Instead of being disgusted or sympathetic, she looked determined.  
She was staring at him with a fierce look. A look that promised she would help him to the very end. A look that, to be honest, reminded him ladybug when she had a plan.  
Marinette quickly laid out different ideas to prevent people from touching his neck accidentally, and keep him from reacting like a kitten. The ideas included popped collars, turtle neck shirts, and scarves.  
Chat sighed happily, he had a plan. Sure the plan only prevented the problem but it was better then nothing. Figuring out how to make it stop can wait for another day.  
He glanced up at Marinette, “Thank you princess. I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you helped.”  
The embarrassed laugh that answered him made him smile.  
“Ahhhh, I’m happy to help!” She said, Squirming under his gaze.  
After another quick thank you Chat Noir headed home to plan tomorrow’s outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated <3


End file.
